


lazy day (continued)

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, lame babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cecil's lazy day continues. carlos is involved. i'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy day (continued)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this. i haven't written fanfiction since i liked homestuck. that was a year ago.

The door swings open and crashes into the wall unceremoniously.

Carlos is just in the middle of pulling his pajama pants on, his glasses askew atop his head and his shirt patched with sweat stains from the work he had done. He’s exhausted and lacking a shower, too tired, too _lazy_ to even consider entering the bathroom before sleeping. He turns his head slowly in reaction to the loud noise, his eyes unfocused and lazy, a not tall or short, not thin or fat blur in his doorway.

“Cecil?” Carlos’ hand fumbles to find his glasses, pulling them down over his eyes. His boyfriend comes into focus. “Hi.” His pants still aren’t completely on, one leg in and the other one bare. He almost slips as he struggles to get them on. Cecil is smiling softly. He tugs his pants over his boxers and smiles back.

“Hi.” Cecil is still just standing there. The door is still open. Carlos is confused.

“Is something the matter?” At that, Cecil springs into action, his foot kicking the door closed as he makes his way towards Carlos. The fast movement makes Carlos dizzy.

And then, Cecil is kissing him. And Carlos is way too half asleep for that. He kisses back for a few seconds before pulling back and pushing Cecil a little. “Oh.” Cecil says. And he knows that little “oh” is Carlos’ weakness. It always has been, even on their first date. So he pulls Cecil back and latches his mouth to his again.

Carlos pulls back, again, reluctantly. As much as he wants to make Cecil happy, he also needs to sleep. “Cecil, I’m really tired.”

“Oh, Carlos. I’m sorry.” He covers his mouth and blushes. “Let’s get some sleep.” He pushes Carlos towards the bedroom door and Carlos lets him. It’s easier that way. He doesn’t have to use all that energy it takes to walk or open the door for himself. As soon as they get close to the bed, Carlos falls face forward onto it.

“You must be so tired,” Cecil muses. And then he puts his hands on Carlos’ shoulders and rubs his thumbs into his back and Carlos melts. “How about this?”

“Mm.” Carlos mumbles into the comforter. “Yeah.”

“Scooch.” Cecil pushes Carlos further up the mattress. Carlos whines. “C’mon.”

Once Carlos’ head is against the pillows and his whole body is on the bed, Cecil straddles his thighs and rubs small circles into his lower back. “Mm.” Carlos moans into his pillow. His eyes flutter. “Cecil, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“That’s fine. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Carlos knows that Cecil came home with different intentions, planning on backing Carlos’ lazy body against the wall and kissing him until his legs were loose and wobbly, until he was completely pliant to Cecil, biting lightly on his neck and lifting Carlos’ arms so he could take his shirt off. Then he would drag him gently to the bedroom and take him against the blankets, letting the duvet engulf him as he moved his hips smoothly. Or he would lay Carlos down and straddle his waist, riding him, moving himself up and down so that Carlos didn’t have to do any work.

But Carlos is so _tired_.

He let’s his eyes flutter closed, knowing he’s disappointed Cecil. He grumbles a muffled “sorry” into the pillows before drifting off.

\--

He wakes up wrapped in blankets and from what it feels like, Cecil’s entire body. He groans and wriggles against Cecil’s hold around his torso.

“Cecil.”

“Mm.” Cecil is still half asleep.

“Cecil!”

“Carlos.” he moans against Carlos’ neck, shifting his hips against his backside. He can feel Cecil hard against his ass and he smirks.

“Cecil, wake up.”

“ _No_ ,” he whines. “5 more minutes.”

Carlos chuckles. “Cecil, you’re not 12. Wake up.”

Cecil rolls over. Carlos rolls with him, pressing himself against Cecil as payback, rolling his hips against Cecil’s ass. “Wake up,” he murmurs into Cecil’s ear.

“ _Fine_.” Cecil turns over to face Carlos. “I’m up.”

Carlos smashes his mouth to Cecil’s. Cecil turns away this time, “I have morning breath, go away.”

“Don’t care,” Carlos pulls him back and kisses him until he runs out of breath. Cecil kisses back, his teeth nipping against Carlos’ lower lip. He moans as Carlos slips his tongue against Cecil’s. “Want you.”

Cecil rolls on top of Carlos, the soft kissing noises turning wet and obscene.

He moves his hips against Carlos’, the push and pull agonizingly slow. He moves as though in a dream. Soft moans spill from his mouth, “Carlos, Carlos…” his name becomes a mantra. Carlos puts his hands on Cecil’s hips and moves him.

“Want to be inside of you.”

Cecil agrees with the sentiment wholeheartedly, wrestling his boxers off and pulling down Carlos’ pajama pants and boxers. “Get the stuff,” sleep still affecting his vocabulary. Carlos reaches over to the bedside drawer and searching blindly for a condom. Cecil reaches with him and they almost fall off the bed. “Jesus,” Cecil laughs. He finally finds the lube and reaches behind himself to work himself open, his fingers spreading and pushing, whimpers escaping from between his teeth. Carlos rolls the condom down over himself. “Ready. I’m ready.”

Carlos doubts that’s true, but still lets Cecil sink down over him, the tightness almost unbearably. Cecil groans as he moves his hips downward, slipping down several agonizing centimeters every few seconds. He reaches the base in one swift drop, and Carlos muffles his uncouth groan against his hand. “ _Cecil_.”

He raises his ass and drops down again, ragged cries dripping from Cecil’s lips, Carlos’ fingernails digging into Cecil’s sides. “More. More, please Carlos.” Carlos moves upward into him repeatedly and Cecil’s noises become desperate as Carlos’ thrusts turn off-kilter, the soft sound of their skin slapping together losing rhythm. “Ah! Carlos! I’m-”

Cecil comes with a loud dirty groan, splattering against Carlos’ abdomen. Carlos’ moves desperately, whimpering as his hips move against Cecil’s ass. “I. Cecil.”

Cecil moves himself against Carlos, over sensitive but still eager to please. Carlos cries out as he comes, nails digging deep enough into Cecil’s hips to draw blood. His breathing slows as he comes back to earth. Reaching over to get a tissue and cleaning them up.

“Tired.” Cecil sighs.

“Me too.”

“Sleep?” Cecil suggests.

“Yeah. Too lazy to get up.” Carlos smiles.

The lazy day continues on.

 


End file.
